Would You Have Guessed It?
by Biscuit15
Summary: Fran isn't as innocent as he seems, especially when he has a six-year-old Bel sticking to him like glue. Yaoi, shota 26B TYL!Franx20YE!Bel
1. Chapter 1

**This is I guess an alternate version of 'Malfunctions' that contains yaoi. You guessed it. Yaoi. I wanted to make Malfunctions a yaoi fic, but it was coming along so cutely, I didn't want to scare away any readers or anything of the sort. **

Meetings between the Varia and the Vongola could almost be considered commonplace by now with the approaching threat of the Millefiore. Fran, as the Varia's newest recruit, wasn't used to these meetings, and he found them tedious. Belphegor sat at the rectangular meeting table beside him, polishing his knives.

Fran had long-since stopped paying attention to what the Vongola Decimo was saying, thoughts running rampart through his mind. He was young, barely seventeen, and his hormones always seemed to make themselves known at the worst possible times – like now, in a room full of people.

Shifting uncomfortably, Fran tried to hide his _very _noticeable problem.

"Ushishishi~"

The teal-haired boy looked towards the Varia Storm, his expression blank. "What's so funny? Did you cut yourself, masochistic-senpai?"

Leaning down to whisper into the younger's ear, Bel smirked. "Is the little froggy a naughty boy? The prince sees your problem~"

Fran pulled away from the man, his strong hatred towards the blond making itself known. "Why would you look there in the first place, pervert? Like it's never happened to you before."

"Of course it has~ But never in _this _kind of environment. Should the prince make an announcement~?"

Fran was tempted to grab the knife the stronger male held and shove it deep into Bel's face, but he couldn't do that; he had to remain calm and collected, like always. "What kind of announcement? That you're finally admitting you're fake royalty?"

Bel frowned before he narrowed his obscured eyes, stabbing Fran in the arm. "Stupid frog, the prince is _not _fake royalty!"

Fran just pulled the knife from his arm, opening his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the Strategy Captain's loud mouth.

"Stupid brat, stop causing fucking problems during the meeting!" Squalo roared from his seat next to the Vongola Lightning, Lambo. Apparently, the teenager was still as flighty as he was when he was a baby, because the Italian boy had burst into tears and ran from the room.

"Oi, Lambo!" The Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi, sighed before he shook his head. Turning his attention back to the Varia, he _started _to apologise. "I'm sorry for Lam-"

The door to the meeting room was opened again with such force, it rebounded against the wall, revealing Lambo running back into the room with the Ten-Year Bazooka in his hold.

It looked as if he was going to use it on himself, but Lambo ended up tripping, the Bazooka flying from his hold and hitting an unprepared Belphegor.

Fran blinked as pink smoke engulfed Bel, having never heard of this item or its purpose before. He tilted his head as the smoke started clearing, revealing his teammate's disappearance.

"Bel-senpai?" Fran waved his hand in the air where Bel had sat previously, only to feel nothing.

"Where am I?"

The teal-haired male looked down at a small voice, coming from where Bel had sat previously. The smoke was still thick, but a silhouette could just be made out amidst the smoke.

"It looks like the Bazooka is malfunctioning again..." Tsuna stood up, moving to Fran's side. He reached into the thick smoke with both hands, lifting up a tiny body.

Fran blinked as he took in the little boy Tsuna was now holding; he had blond hair cut in a similar fashion to Bel's, a white long-sleeved shirt tucked into black pants, and a toy rabbit held close to his chest.

"Bel-senpai?" Fran extended a finger, poking the boy's chubby cheek. He blinked when sharp teeth bit him, trying to pull his digit from the hot cavern.

Xanxus had his eyes closed and arms crossed against his chest, fighting the temptation to just shoot his Rain Guardian in order to shut up the now-screaming man – he didn't even know _what _Squalo was screaming about; only that it was giving him a headache. Lussuria seemed to be excited over the turn of events as he wriggled his rear and gushed about how 'adorable Mini-Bel' was. Leviathan looked as indifferent as ever.

'Mini-Bel', as Lussuria had named him, looked around at everyone, frowning. He tilted his head before he asked, "Why am I here?"

Tsuna opened his mouth to explain things, but Xanxus – who was already in a bad mood – just snarled, "Frog trash, take the prince trash upstairs so he's out of the way."

"There's really no need, Xanxus," Tsuna started, "it should wear off... in..." A glare from Xanxus had Tsuna quickly shutting up.

The Vongola Decimo frowned as he held Bel close to him, worried about the boy's safety with a bunch of murderers – but then again, Fran seemed to be the most sensible one out of them all; he was probably the only Varia member who didn't get off on blood and violence.

Fran wanted to argue, but he didn't particularly like the idea of being shot by his boss. He grudgingly got to his feet, just staring blankly at Tsuna; he wasn't big on the idea of physical contact, and carrying the one he hated most – even if they _were _in a chibi form – wasn't high on his list of things he wanted to do.

"F-fran...?" Tsuna looked nervous as he stared back uncertainly at the younger male, not sure what to think; why was he just standing there when he had been given an order?

"Are you going to put him down or are you still trying to rival the perverted peacock in who can be more motherly?"

"O-oh..." Tsuna put the boy down on his feet, watching as Bel took a step back to look up at Fran.

"Why is there a giant frog on your head?" A smile crossed Mini-Bel's face before he giggled. "You look silly!"

Inside, Fran was annoyed at the blond's attitude towards what he _himself _had forced Fran to wear, but just like everything else he felt, he kept it bottled up, giving no hint as to what was running through his head.

"Walk." Fran gestured for Bel to move, directing him out of the meeting room and down the corridor.

Bel looked over his shoulder at Fran, a frown on his face. "Where are we going?"

"Upstairs." Fran pointed to the staircase a distance away from them that led to the last four floors of the Vongola Mansion. "Turn left on the second floor."

Bel clutched his rabbit tighter as he did as instructed. He – surprisingly – followed orders until he was standing in the middle of a room that was just a _tad _smaller than his bedroom back at his castle. He frowned before turning to pout at Fran, stomping his foot childishly.

"This room _isn't _fit for a prince!" Bel completely ignored the silk comforter or the expensive curtains that were blocking out the moon's rays; he was more concerned about the fact that the room wasn't as big as his – even if it were only a tiny difference in perimeter. "Prince Bel deserves a _bigger _room!"

Fran just ignored the boy as he pulled his frog hat from his head and tossed it into the corner, relieved that at least he wasn't going to be stabbed for taking it off. He climbed up onto the bed and leant against the headboard, trying to ignore his throbbing groin; he wanted to relieve himself, but his sexual arousal was quickly wearing off with Bel's temper tantrum.

Fran had never hated Belphegor more than he did now – like any other male his age, he valued sexual pleasure more than a lot of things.

_**~~XX~~**_

By the time Fran had finally managed to shut Bel up by giving him a can of soda he found in the mini-fridge, his erection had died down completely and now he just wanted to sleep – but Bel, who was sitting on the bed beside him chugging down the soda like there was no tomorrow – was making that difficult; Fran didn't like people being so close to him as it made him nervous, but Bel didn't seem to understand the meaning of personal space.

"Fran-san?"

Fran looked up as the bedroom door was opened and the Vongola Decimo stepped in. He watched as the brunet approached them, remaining silent.

"Fran-san, you shouldn't give little kids caffeine before bed," Tsuna scolded gently as he took the can from Belphegor. "You'll never get him to sleep now."

"When will his older self come back?" Fran questioned emotionlessly.

"Well, truth be told, he should have been back..." the Vongola Decimo checked his watch, "...forty-five minutes ago."

"So I'm stuck with this brat?" Fran let his lips fall into a frown, shrugging the other off him as Bel tried to lean against his arm.

"Well, if you'd like, I can place him in a different room," the brunet offered.

"No!" Bel ordered as he wrapped tiny arms around Fran's own in a stubborn manner. "Prince Bel stays with the frog!"

Tsuna couldn't help but smile at Bel's attitude before he turned back to Fran, waiting for the other's decision.

Fran just sighed, knowing the blond would most likely continue coming back in even if he was moved anyway – Bel was persistent like that, and he always got what he wanted in the end. "You'd better not wet the bed or anything."

Bel tried to hide an embarrassed blush before he shook his head, trying to retain his dignity. "Princes don't wet the bed; that's unbecoming of them."

Fran didn't believe Bel, but he didn't probe. However, if he woke up in a puddle of piss, he was _not _going to be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am in the process of moving lemons across to my adultfanfiction account.**

Fran's eyes snapped open as he felt someone kick him. He sat upright, ready to twist the minds of whoever had disturbed his sleep into insanity, only to find the little blond boy sitting in the bed, his expression hidden in the darkness of the room.

"Why'd you kick me?" Fran asked, laying back down on his side, his back to Bel. He was about to let it go and slip back into sleep, but then he felt it – that goddamn hot liquid that was quickly making its way down to Fran's body.

Bel made an embarrassed noise as Fran got out of the bed, looking up at the teal-haired teenager. He whimpered as hands grabbed him and lifted him into the air, keeping him at a distance from Fran's body.

"O-oi!" Bel didn't sound scared; more uncomfortable than anything. "Put Prince Bel down, frog peasant!"

Fran just rolled his eyes as he carried the boy into the bathroom. He put the kid down on the marble floor as he hit the light switch, the room filling with light instantly. There was a toilet and a counter with a sink to his left, a cupboard sitting above it. A shower with a glass door stood directly to his right, a large bathtub a distance away from it. The rack with a single white hung on the wall opposite the door, all-in-all, a very expensive setup.

"Get in the bath and wash that crap off you." Fran didn't bother closing the bathroom door – truth be told, he liked the idea of being watched as he bathed.

"It's not crap, it's pee!" Bel argued before he stomped over to the bathtub and started turning the knobs. He sat back on his knees as he waited for the tub to fill, huffing to himself as he did so; he hated doing things for himself.

Fran just started pulling his sleeping shirt off over his head, tossing it carelessly into the bedroom behind him. He started on his pants, stilling his actions when he noticed the red blush on Bel's face, the younger seemingly looking anywhere but at Fran.

"What?" Fran asked in perfect monotone. "You've never seen another male naked before?"

Bel frowned and turned to glare at Fran before his blushed darkened and he averted eye contact again. "Of course I have, frog peasant!"

"Who?" A twisted smirk crossed Fran's face, no matter how hard he tried to fight it; as much as he hated Bel, he _did _like the idea of _this _one already having engaged in sexual contact. He felt his groin twitch in interest, and he fixed his pants to hide it.

"My brother," Bel said matter-of-factly. "We have baths together."

Fran couldn't deny that Belphegor was an attractive man, and as a kid he _was _kind of cute; the idea of Mini-Bel getting it on with his twin was making Fran horny.

"Hurry up and get undressed." Fran walked over to the bath, turning the taps off. "That's enough water for you."

Bel pouted but did as he was told. He reached out to undo the buttons on his shirt, only to gaze up with a confused look as Fran smacked his hands away and started undressing him.

Fran's teal eyes observed every inch of skin on Bel's body. He wanted to touch, but he also knew if he did so, he would most likely cause a fit from Bel and wake everybody up – he didn't like people knowing about his depraved side.

Fran made sure to hold the boy still after he had ripped the black pants off the slim body. He licked his lips as he took in the sight of the boy's tiny member, trying to imagine how big it would become if he were to reach out and pump it.

The blond seemed uncomfortable with Fran's gaze; he shifted and crossed his legs, trying to pull away from the teenager. "Can Prince Bel get in the bath now...?"

Fran blinked the lust from his eyes before he nodded, releasing his hold on Bel. He instead turned around, hiding his arousal from the boy as he pulled his own pants off and then stepped into the shower. The stain glass didn't give a clear few into the shower, and once Fran had turned the hot water on and steam rose to cover him, he knew Bel probably wouldn't take any notice of him.

**XXX LEMON REMOVED XXX**

"You're better off not telling anyone about this." Fran shrugged as he pulled his hand away, moving instead for the plug. "They won't believe you even if you _do _tell them – you'll just get into trouble for lying, and if you tell them it happened because I was teaching you how to wash your own body, you'll be ridiculed and made fun of. So it stays between us."

"..." Bel nodded. His obscured eyes were wide with fear and confusion; he didn't understand what had happened, but he could believe what Fran had said – he was often in trouble with his parents, and there were plenty of times they didn't believe him if he tried to tell them things important.

Fran was emotionless on the outside as he patted blond hair, but on the inside, he was burning up with the desire to take the little boy here and now.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Bel followed Fran downstairs for breakfast. He was frowning, his hand gripping tightly to the teenager's Varia uniform; it seemed he was uncomfortable being here, but not a single person in the room could even _imagine _quiet, subdued Fran being the cause of the blond's problem.

"When's the brat going to come back?" Squalo asked Tsuna, an almost disapproving look on his face.

"Well, seeing as the Ten-Year-Bazooka is malfunctioning..." Tsuna sighed before he finished his sentence, "...it could be anywhere from a few minutes to a few weeks..."

"Voi! We're not waiting that long for the shit to wear off!" Squalo roared, his dark eyes glinting with anger. "We're supposed to be back in Italy in two days – there's no fucking way I'm flying with that little shit! He'll just scream and cry like every other fucking baby on board!"

"Stupid long-haired commander, I would rather listen to a crying baby than your mouth – your screaming will break the engines and kill us all." Fran was emotionless as he addressed his superior. He noticed from the corner of his eye Bel looking at the ground, a frown crossing the small face; it was as if Bel knew it was him being talked about, and it upset him.

"You little shit!" The silver-haired man made to dive over the dining table and strangle Fran, but he was stopped by Lussuria pulling him back, complaining that their breakfasts had been knocked to the ground by his actions.

Bel was hiding behind Fran, as if this situation was making him uncomfortable. Fran was quick to notice that out of everyone in the room, it was _him _Bel was seeking comfort from.

An inward smirk formed as Fran realised he could use this to his advantage – if he could play the part of concerned guardian, Bel should eventually begin to trust him, and if he could get that to happen, he could easily weasel his way into Bel's pants with minimal fuss.

Already forming a plan of attack in his mind, Fran grabbed the two plates sitting on the counter waiting for them. He nodded at Bel, silently telling him to come back upstairs. Bel seemed only too happy to oblige as he followed behind with his hand still wrapped tightly in the beige stripe on Fran's uniform jacket.

"I don't like them..." Bel mumbled once they had returned to the privacy of their own bedroom. "They're loud..."

Fran bit back the insult on the tip of his tongue, knowing it would do no good to push Bel away – he had to deceive the boy, no different to anyone else in his life.

"They're stupid," Fran agreed. He passed over one of the plates he had carried up, watching greedily as Bel accepted it. "Eat."

Bel sat down on the ground, crossing his legs as he balanced the plate on his lap; today's menu consisted of sausages and fried eggs. Bel didn't have a problem with this – it was the fact that he hadn't been given any cutlery, just weird, thin pieces of wood.

Bel pouted as he held up chopsticks. "How does Prince Bel eat without a fork...?"

The teenager shrugged. "Use your fingers."

Bel scrunched his nose up in distaste. "That's unbecoming of Prince Bel."

Fran wanted to roll his eyes, but he resisted the urge; he instead grabbed one of the sausages off Bel's plate and shoved the end of it into the boy's mouth.

The blond choked, his hands shooting out instinctively and wrapping around Fran's. He soon relaxed as most of the sausage was pulled from his mouth, tilted to let oxygen in.

"Eat it like that." Fran shrugged as he released the sausage, watching intently as Bel's tiny hands reached up, replacing the teenager's. He fought back the urge to release his hardening self from his pants, instead settling for watching the boy, gauging how deep he would be able to bury himself in the blond's throat soon enough.

Bel was oblivious to what he was doing – he was hungry, and now that his food had already been contaminated by his hands, he may as well eat it as it was. He made small noises of happiness as he filled his tummy, greatly **relaxed** as he was.

Fran tried to ignore his own throbbing erection as he, too, ate his own food, careful to not let Bel notice how his gaze lingered on the much smaller boy – he was smart, and he knew better than to let Bel become suspicious of him.

_**~~XX~~**_

Again, Fran bathed the boy that night. Bel was a tad more comfortable with it this time, having had time to come to terms with what was going on – he merely believed it to be nothing more than Fran looking after him, after all.

Fran had the boy standing in the bathtub as he paid extra attention to the small penis, making sure to touch it as much as he could get away with. He eventually nodded, moving back and admire the tiny boy's frame; he was satisfied with his work, but he couldn't fight back his own arousal anymore – he needed to get pleasure. _Now_.

"I'm getting in the shower." Fran shrugged, acting as if it was no big deal. "Do you want to wash me and show me that you're getting better?"

Bel blushed as he nodded, looking away in embarrassment. He climbed out of the tub with Fran's help, watching as the teenager undressed quickly. He was at awe as he noticed Fran's member was resting against the teal-haired male's stomach, having never realised that could happen.

**XXX LEMON REMOVED XXX**

Scooping Bel up into his arms, Fran turned the shower off. He carried the boy out into the bedroom, not bothering to get a towel; he merely dumped the blond on the bed before he crushed his lips against small ones, demanding a kiss.

Bel just gasped in surprise, giving Fran the room he needed to enter. He wasn't entirely sure of what Fran was doing or why, but at least the teenager wasn't hurting him – that was all the reassurance Bel needed to let Fran continue kissing him.


	4. Chapter 4

Within the few days that had passed, Fran had barely relented in his assaults against Bel – the important thing, however, was that the boy seemed to enjoy what they did together enough to keep it between them.

And now, with the Vongola Mansion vacant for the day, Fran knew he could push Bel into going all the way with him.

"Oi." Fran elbowed the blond curled against his chest, startling the boy out of a deep slumber. "Get off me."

Bel pouted and mumbled before he did as told. He lay down on his side of the bed, pulling the blankets over his head as he tried to go back to sleep.

Fran just elbowed the boy again before he sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes; he had been informed last night that while the Vongola and Varia were out on a mission together, the only one left behind was Fran so that he could look after Bel – courtesy of Tsuna's thoughtfulness.

"You're too lazy," Fran pointed out. He reached out, shoving the boy from the bed. He let a smirk grace his face as he heard the younger whimper and the thud that sounded as if the fall had been a hard one. "Don't stay in bed all day."

"You hurt Prince Bel...!" the boy whined, still lying on the ground. "Prince Bel should have the stupid froggy peasant killed!"

"Good luck with that one, you childish brat." Fran rolled his eyes as he climbed off the bed, stretching. "At least learn to use first-person when you speak."

Bel's pout grew more as he sat up. He couldn't see over the bed, but he had a feeling that Fran was walking over to him as the other's footsteps seemed to get louder and louder.

The boy looked up into an emotionless face, lifting his arms into the air. Fran obliged and picked the younger up, carrying him out of the room.

"Where is the froggy peasant taking Prince Bel?" the boy questioned as he wrapped his arms around Fran's neck.

"To eat; I can't fuck on an empty stomach."

Bel blinked at these words, not entirely sure of what they meant – was fucking a good or a bad thing?

_**~~XX~~**_

Once the two males had eaten, Fran had taken Bel back upstairs. The blond had been caught by surprise as he was chucked carelessly onto the bed, turning around to find Fran shrugging off his Varia jacket.

"What is the frog doing?" Bel's first thought was that they were going to play their usual game – but they weren't in the shower, so _would _it be that game...?

"Getting ready to fuck you." Fran carelessly tossed his first article of clothing away before he crawled onto the bed, pinning Bel beneath him. He looked down into the younger's face, his emotionless eyes searching for Bel's. "It might hurt, and you're not allowed to tell anyone about it."

Bel nodded, reaching up to hold the black turtleneck Fran was wearing. He had already learnt that their games were only for _them _to know about – after all, they were just games, so what harm could it do to keep it a secret?

Fran lowered his face, pressing his lips firmly against smaller ones. Bel tried to push back against them, still learning how to kiss. He opened his mouth when a hot muscle licked at his lips, closing his eyes as he felt Fran invade his hot cavern.

**XXX LEMON REMOVED XXX**

Bel just panted heavily, watching Fran with a dazed expression; nothing had ever made him feel so good but so tired at the same time before.

The teenager seemed to sense Bel's dilemma as he moved closer to Bel, lifting him off the sheets so that he could lay him beneath them.

"F-froggy...?" Bel whimpered, reaching out with shaking arms. "L-lay with Prince Bel...?"

Fran was far from affectionate, much preferring to keep to himself and avoid all contact if he could, so it surprised even himself when he felt himself joining Bel beneath the blankets, holding the younger close to his body.

"Froggy..." Bel mumbled as he turned in the stronger male's arms, burying his face in Fran's sweaty chest. "...Froggy, Prince Bel likes you..."

Fran just nodded, running one hand over the back of a blond head as he soothed the smaller boy into a sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**This will be the last chapter of this fic. It was never intended on being very long compared to most of my other works, and also because I gave you guys a lemon last chapter, and writing lemons takes me forever due to lack of motivation, I didn't want to take forever with this chapter and put my other fics off at the same time and just done what I could get motivated for. **

For over a week, the effects of the Ten-Year Bazooka still had not worn off, and the only Varia member who was not getting frustrated about it was Fran. It was hard to become frustrated about it when it was the main cause of your latest sexual gratification, after all.

Bel still had not told anyone, deciding that since it _had _ended up feeling good, it wasn't a problem anymore. He spent all of his time with Fran and, now that he knew what sex was and how good it could feel, Fran had taught him to handle the painful part quietly so that his noises didn't draw anyone into their room at night.

Squalo was the first one to notice the strange friendship – if it could even be called that – between the two previous arch enemies. It was weird to find Bel clinging to the teenager as if he worshipped the snarky little shit and, in turn, Fran was tolerating him when he would antagonise the adult Bel relentlessly.

However, what bothered the silver-haired man the most was the fact that Bel always seemed to show signs of pain and injuries, and this coupled with Fran's unusual placidity and lack of sarcastic comments made the Varia Strategy Captain worry that perhaps the teal-haired male was taking his frustrations out on the boy.

Upon mentioning his thoughts to the Vongola guardians, he quickly realised that all of the younger males regarded Fran with kindness, unable to picture the Varia Mist doing anything to the boy. Xanxus hadn't given a single shit whether or not Fran was up to something. Lussuria thought much the same way as the Vongola guardians, and Levi... Well, Squalo didn't want to hear what Levi thought about it.

Squalo couldn't shake the thought that something was going on between their two youngest members behind their backs, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Voi..." Squalo muttered to himself as he climbed the stairs of the Vongola Mansion late at night. He had gone downstairs to grab a drink, unable to sleep for whatever reason. He didn't know what time it was, only that it was late – but the sounds coming from Bel and Fran's room as he passed it proved that he wasn't the only one awake.

"F-froggy..."

Squalo blinked as he stopped, turning to look at the door. He moved closer to it, listening carefully for more noises that could prove his hypothesis.

"Does it hurt?" Fran's voice wafted through the air. Squalo could only imagine what the teenager was doing.

"Y-yeah..." Bel's voice was full of pain, a whimper accompanying his words.

"It'll get better."

At this point, Squalo couldn't help but grab the doorknob, too concerned to just let this go – Fran was obviously up to no good. To his disappointment, the door was locked.

"Voi!" Squalo roared as he pounded on the door, getting both of the younger males' attention. "Open the fucking door, you little shit!"

"Get lost, stupid long-haired commander," Fran called from in the room.

"Open the fucking door before I get Xanxus to blow it down!"

There was soft muttering from the room before footsteps started walking towards the door. Squalo stepped back as it was opened, his eyes widening as he realised the teal-haired male was standing before him, naked as the day he was born.

"Can I help you, sharky?" Fran asked, his emotionless teal eyes staring into dark ones full of shock. "If you don't mind, I'm in the middle of something."

Squalo's eyes wandered downwards, horrified to find that the younger male was clearly aroused, a bit of blood on his shaft which would have most likely came from Bel.

"Voi..." Squalo didn't know what to say – how was he supposed to react after finding out that Fran – _Fran! _– has been taking advantage of their six-year-old companion? A comrade Fran _resented _with all his being? "..."

Looking past the teenager and into the bedroom, Squalo found Bel curled up in the bed, a frown on his face as he held the blankets up to his chest, seemingly worried about what Squalo was going to do.

"Goodnight, long-haired commander." Without a second to spare, Fran slammed the door in his superior's face. He turned around to observe Bel, his eyes taking on a bored expression. "He won't bother us again."

"Is Froggy sure...?" Bel's frown grew as he reluctantly lowered the sheets. He looked away as Fran clambered back on top of him, feeling as if he didn't want to play again tonight – Squalo having found them had really made him nervous.

Fran nodded, pulling the blankets from the boy and tossing them to the ground. He made sure to crush the younger with the weight of his body, keeping him pinned down to the mattress as he slipped himself back inside the entrance lubricated with blood.

Bel let out a soft moan, bringing his knuckles up to his mouth to chew on. Tears slipped from the corners of his eyes, but he didn't complain; he had already learnt that Fran didn't stop if he was told to.

"Froggy..." Bel closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, gasping in air as he felt the older male brush against his pleasure spot. "...Froggy..."

Fran pulled back out, sliding in with ease. He let the boy reach down and stroke himself, glad that Bel – no longer a virgin – lasted longer; Fran was a horny teenager, and he _hated _when he wasn't satisfied for long periods of time.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard..." Fran muttered, leaning down to nibble at the boy's neck.

Bel moaned in response. He stroked himself harder, trying to ignore the discomfort he had felt at Squalo's intrusion, wanting to focus on the here and now.

Fran let out a sigh as he quickened his pace, sliding the frail body along the mattress, rocking the bed as he did so. He couldn't help but let his eyes drink in the sight of the sweaty, young body beneath him, and just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, a loud _poof! _filled the air as pink smoke surrounded the two.

Fran coughed as he looked away, moving an arm to cover his face, trying to stop the intake of smoke. He wasn't entirely sure of what was happening, only that the tiny body beneath his had disappeared, replaced instead by one _much _bigger than Fran's.

"What the fuck does the frog think he's doing?"

Fran blinked once the smoke cleared away, taking in the sight of twenty-six-year-old Bel laying beneath him, the older male clearly agitated.

"The stupid fake-prince should cut his bangs and maybe he'd see what I was doing," Fran sniped back. "Stupid fake-prince must still be a virgin if he doesn't recognise my position."

"Oi!" Bel snapped, cuffing Fran around the back of the head. "The prince is _not _a virgin!"

"Did I take it?" The teenager deadpanned.

"Fuck no!" The blond snapped back. He reached out, pushing Fran on the shoulders so that their positions were reversed and Bel had the younger pinned beneath him. "Does the Froggy need to see how experienced the prince is?"

"Get off me, raping prince." Fran tried to shove the stronger male away, but Bel just laughed at his words.

"Unlike a certain _froggy, _the prince knows how to stop if he is told to stop." A wide grin crossed Bel's face, knowing that Fran knew what he was talking about. "A little froggy never stopped for my younger self when he asked the frog to stop. Ushishishi~ Princes are above rape."

Fran just glared back, jumping as a warm hand closed around his shaft. "This will turn into rape if you don't stop now, idiot."

Bel leant down, pressing his face against Fran's neck. The younger could feel his smirk against his skin, and he wondered what Bel had in mind.

Jerking his hand quickly, Bel started pumping the younger's shaft, feeling how close Fran was already. It took just a few twists of his wrist to bring the younger into climax.

"F-fuck..." Fran moaned as he rode out of the waves of his orgasm, spurting his seed against his chest, some of it splattering against the man's striped shirt "...Shit..."

"See?" Bel raised his hand to his lips, licking at his fingers to draw in the sticky white fluid. His Cheshire grin never left his face once as his obscured eyes remained fixed on Fran. "The prince is no rapist. The little froggy, however..."

Fran just glared at the other, panting heavily as he came down from his peak. Bel shrugged and stood up, walking towards the door. He didn't speak until he stopped by it, a playful smile on his face.

"Just so the Froggy knows for future reference... Ushishishi~ Sometimes the prince gets lonely at night and would enjoy some company~"

"Use your hand." Fran sneered at the offer.

Bel shrugged again, his smile never wavering. "Okay~ I guess Froggy is just intimidated by princely skills~"

Fran didn't speak as Bel left the room, but one thought _did _cross his mind – though he'd never admit it openly.

_Maybe I'll have to take him up on that offer... He _was _pretty good for a six-year-old, after all... Hell, he could only have improved by being a slut. _

A small smile crossed Fran's lips at the thought, deciding that he'd _definitely _have to take Bel up on that offer one day, after all.


End file.
